Question: Yesterday Allen's heart beat 100,000 times. On average, how many times did it beat in a six-hour period yesterday?
Solution: There are 4 six-hour periods in a day. Thus Allen's heart beat $\frac{100,000}{4} = \boxed{25,000}$ times.